japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Master Roshi
Master Roshi (武天老師), is a major supporting main character in the Dragon Ball manga and in Dragon Ball. He makes a few appearances in Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. In the Japanese version, he is call Muten Roshi. But Turtle calls him Kamesennin in the Japanese version. Background Master Roshi, the younger brother of Fortuneteller Baba, was a martial artist trained by the great Master Mutaito a few hundred years before the beginning of Dragon Ball. He was the first one to climb the extremely tall Korin Tower and train under the legendary Korin. It took Master Roshi 3 years to catch Korin and obtain the Sacred Water, which was rumored to tremendously increase one's strength and speed. Before King Piccolo's rampage on Earth, Master Roshi and Shen were rivals, but later on, Shen turned over a new leaf and they became friends. The two fought side by side against King Piccolo's demons, as shown in the anime. When the two students and their master Mutaito lost the battle, Mutaito said to both of them that he would return someday with a way to defeat King Piccolo. Shen lost his faith in his master and reverted to his evil way of thinking, using the logic that good was not enough to defeat King Piccolo, and he left. Roshi, meanwhile, fled to the mountains while many more innocent people were being killed. Several years later, Mutaito returned to Roshi; by then, most of Earth's population was gone. In the second battle with King Piccolo, Master Roshi painfully witnessed his master die when Mutaito used the Evil Containment Wave technique on King Piccolo to seal him in an Electric Rice Cooker. Afterwards, Roshi dropped the Electric Rice Cooker into the deepest depths of the ocean. He would go on to establish the Turtle School based on Mutaito's teaching. After fifty years, Master Roshi mastered a unique attack of his own invention, called the Kamehameha. He was also the martial arts instructor of Grandpa Son Gohan and Ox King. Personality Master Roshi is over three hundred years old at the start of the series, and provides various stories to explain his longevity. Roshi enjoys eating home delivered pizza,2 which serves as a tongue-in-cheek joke because Roshi lives so far out into the ocean. He also enjoys reading, watching TV, internet, video games, and afternoon naps. He is a very lecherous pervert, and is constantly watching Aerobics Women on television or looking at Dirty Magazines in his spare time. He even accepts a bribe from Bulma, to show him her panties in exchange for a Dragon Ball early in the series and got a very big surprise, as Bulma unknowingly was not wearing any panties when she exposed herself. Master Roshi often makes humorous sexual advances on any beautiful woman he can get close enough to; usually Bulma or Launch in Dragon Ball or Maron in Dragon Ball Z. He firmly believes that he is the ultimate stud and very cool, even though his fashion sense and mannerisms seem to be at least a few generations out of style. Although he is dedicated to training his students in the way of the Turtle School, he will nonetheless tell off his students when they are practicing the Kamehameha wave because the water is ruining his magazines. The only time he did not tell off one of his students for this when practicing the Kamehameha wave was when Kuririn tried to practice it in order to get his mind off his breakup with Maron, partially because he was asleep when it happened. Despite his skirt-chasing antics, Master Roshi is still a very wise and kind-hearted person who loves those around him like his own grandchildren. He openly enjoys life and its simple pleasures, but is willing to die for an honorable cause if necessary. Despite being noted by Turtle in the chapter "Fanning the Flame" that Master Roshi has consumed the "immortality elixir", Roshi dies when attempting to utilize the Evil Containment Wave against King Piccolo (who was freed during the King Piccolo Saga), which shows that the elixir grants immortality, but not invulnerability. He appears in most of the Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z movies, usually as comic relief in the films. Appearance Master Roshi is bald, with a thick white fu manchu mustache and beard. He is almost always seen wearing his trademark sunglasses; after the fight against Majin Buu, Master Roshi left his old sunglasses and went to more futuristic ones. He wears beach clothes or a martial arts suit and a Turtle Shell on his back. He usually wields a walking stick. Abilities Master Roshi's power level is 139 while not fighting,1 and 180 when getting serious.5 The movie pamphlet for Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might and Dragon Ball Z: The Anime Adventure Game state that his power level is 350. Hikou In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, Master Roshi is capable of flight by twirling his staff at high speeds like a helicopter, or by running at high speeds while in the air. Kamehameha An energy blast of which Master Roshi created. He presumably taught it to Grandpa Gohan and then several of the Z Fighters of Earth, including Kuririn and Yamcha. Son Goku figured out how to perform the technique after witnessing Master Roshi use it. This then became Goku's signature attack. Tien gained the ability to perform the Kamehameha, and double its power when he observed it from Yamcha. Majin Buu also learns the attack after seeing Goku use it. The attack is performed by cupping the hands at the side of the body, usually the right, drawing them back and saying "KA-ME-HA-ME-HA" in five stages, before thrusting the hands forward and shooting a powerful blue energy beam towards the target. The Original Kamehameha The original version of the Kamehameha, it involves many arm sweeping movements before cupping the hands together. MAX Power Kamehameha This is simply a Kamehameha performed after ki is gathered into all parts of the body, causing a far more muscular build than normal. This causes a much more powerful blast than normally possible. Capable of destroying a planetary body about the size of Earth's moon. Master-Student Kamehameha A triple Kamehameha performed by Goku, Kuririn, and Master Roshi. They used it in the movie Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest. While facing Dr. Wheelo, Master Roshi yelled "Kamehameha!", making his students follow him, but it did not work. Afterimage Technique Roshi moves so quickly that he leaves an image of himself behind. Most often, it is used to dodge an incoming attack and get behind the opponent to perform a counter-attack. Roshi uses this technique during the World Martial Arts Tournament. He also uses it in the Butōden video game series, and he uses the Afterimage Strike variation in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Kiai Also called Sawayaka Na Kaze, it is an invisible wave of ki that Roshi emits by waving his hand. As Jackie Chun, he uses the technique the defeat Yamcha in the 21st World Tournament. He also uses the technique in Dragon Ball: Origins. Hypnosis Technique A technique that was used by Master Roshi at the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament against Man-Wolf. It can be used to hypnotize and control the mind of the opponent. Sleepy Boy Technique Used by Master Roshi at the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament (as Jackie Chun). Basically this is a hypnosis move used to put the opponent to sleep, by using hand motions and weird voice sounds. Telepathy The ability to channel one's thoughts to another being. Master Roshi uses this at the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament to read the mind of Nam who was in desperate need of water for his drought-ridden village. He later uses this to converse between himself and the Master Shen during the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament, even if the conversation was merely exchanging insults. Thunder Shock Surprise The most potent and powerful attack used by Master Roshi (disguised as Jackie Chun) in which he shoots a lightning blast towards the target using both hands, and traps the opponent within an electric field. The attack is extremely lethal and dangerous, and as such, Roshi prefers not to use it. Before Goku, Master Roshi had only needed to use the attack once before while sparring with Grandpa Gohan. Evil Containment Wave Invented by Mutaito as a way to capture King Piccolo. The problem with this technique is that it sacrifices the user's life. First, you hold one hand in the air, palm up, and stick two fingers out. Basically, you concentrate on the user and pick them up, forcing their spirit to a destination. In all the cases, the user was forced into a container with a holy talisman charm reading "demon seal" or "magic seal". The aim has to be perfect in order to get the user inside the jar, and it takes a great deal of discipline. Meteo Telekinesis Master Roshi's meteor attack in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22. He yells Mafuba and uses his telekinesis to control and attack his opponent. Also used by Supreme Kai. Ki Sense The ability to sense others' power levels. Roshi is shown to possess this ability at various points in the series. 3D Scan Mode A mode that allows for advanced scanning of enemies. Roshi uses this in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound when he finds some ladies sitting at a table. Special Beam Cannon Master Roshi was shown to use this technique in the Dragon Ball Z OVA/Video Game Dragon Ball Z: Atsumare! Gokū Wārudo. He is not shown to use the technique in any other part of the Dragon Ball media. High Speed Rush Master Roshi's Blast 2 rush attack in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Turtle School Ultimate Fist Master Roshi's Blast 2 rush attack in his Max Power form in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. False Courage One of Master Roshi's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Pump Up One of Master Roshi's Blast 1 in his Max Power form in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Jan Ken This is Goku's signature attack in early Dragon Ball, but is soon replaced by the Kamehameha. The user shouts Jan-ken, then a name corresponding to the attack. Jan-ken-gu, equals rock and will be a strong punch. Jan-ken-choki, equals scissors and will be a poke in the eyes. Jan-ken-pa, equals paper and will be an open palm strike. The same technique was taught to Goku's grandfather by Master Roshi. It is unknown whether he is the inventor of the technique although it is assumed so. Drunken Fist Master Roshi used this technique as Jackie Chun in the World Martial Arts Tournament. He acts drunk wobbling around, and while the opponent is confused, he hits him catching him off guard. Quite possibly a reference to the Jackie Chan movie, Drunken Master. Drunken Turtle Punch A cane smack performed while acting drunk. Used in the Butōden series. Drunken Turtle Kick A kick performed while acting drunk. Used in the Butōden series. Elephant Punch A punch performed with the back of an opened hand. Used in the Butōden series. Pressure Point Attack A technique which, by touching certain pressure points on an opponent's body, can incite effects such as paralysis. This bound technique was used by Master Roshi when he pitted against Man-Wolf during the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament. Despite its usage in the manga, it was only named in the anime. Two-Level Knee Hit A jumping knee strike followed by a kick. Used in the Butoden series. Base Form In his normal state, he seems old and fragile usually walking with a cane, not doing much battle, but able to perform incredible acts that most ordinary people cannot accomplish, such as his ability to move at incredible speeds; in fact, compared to the average human, he could be seen as a superhuman. In the Vegeta Saga, he is seen having a power level of 139, compared to the average human's power level of 5, in the episode after the defeat of Raditz. When he was a teenager and a student under Mutaito, he wore clothes similar to what he wore in the present, as he was shown to have worn a light-purple, monk-like outfit and black sunglasses and had a full head of hair, when he was shown6 climbing Korin Tower, and when Goku went back in time and met him around this time.7 Sometime later in his life, he started wearing the standard garb of Mutaito's students, a purple gi and a bald head. In this appearance, he was taller, buffer, more youthful, and physically resembled Tien without his third eye. Increase Power This is Master Roshi when getting serious, at this level of power Roshi is more muscular than his base form, but the muscles are not as large as that of his max power. Roshi first uses this form while exercising in the episode "Korin Tower", and later agin when Roshi fought Tien in this form at the 22nd World Tournament, noticing that it would take more strength to beat him. His power level is 180 when in this state. Max Power Master Roshi can also increase his energy and achieve his final and only stage. In this form, his appearance changes dramatically, with an enormous increase in muscle mass and strength. In this state, he can perform many ki attacks at their maximum potential (most noticeably the enhanced MAX Power Kamehameha). Roshi uses this form when he puts out the fires on Fire Mountain, when he destroys the Moon as Jackie Chun, and when he transforms to fight Broly but backed down at the last minute it was mostly because he was too drunk to even focus. The full power of this stage is unknown, but he was able to destroy the moon with a "Maximum Power" Kamehameha, causing Goku to revert to his normal form after having transformed into his Great Ape form during the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. Roshi rarely uses this form because of the decrease in speed and stamina. Dragon Ball (Anime) Emperor Pilaf arc :"What?! The Basho-Sen?! The magic fan that can raise a typhoon with a single wave, a thunderstorm with two and a monsoon with three?! That Basho-Sen?!" :— Master Roshi in the episode "Fanning the Flame" (Japanese Version) After his friend the Turtle had been lost for a whole year, Roshi is taken to the people who brought him back which are a boy named Son Goku and a girl named Bulma. Roshi ends up giving his Flying Nimbus to Goku and is surprised that he is pure-hearted and able to ride it. Roshi also gets to see under Bulma's nightgown in exchange for his Three-Star Dragon Ball. When returning to his house he sees that the Emperor Pilaf and his minions have raided his house looking for the Dragon Ball which he gave away. While Pilaf and his minions ask for help to pushing his ship back in the water to catch them, Roshi pokes a hole in it causing Pilaf to sink to the bottom of the ocean. A few days later, Goku returns with the Ox King's daughter Chi-Chi to borrow the Bansho Fan to put out the flames on Fire Mountain. Unfortunately for them, he threw it away when he accidentally got it messy from using it as a placemat, but decides to use Baby Gamera to fly over to Fire Mountain and put out the flames using the MAX Power Kamehameha in exchange to touch Bulma's breasts. When Roshi destroys the fire, he realizes that he accidentally put too much power into his Kamehameha and destroys Ox-King's entire castle. When he is finished putting out the flames he sees Goku deciding to try the Kamehameha on a car and destroys it. Being surprised that he can manage to do an attack that took him decades to master, Roshi decides to take Goku in as his student, after Goku is finished with his quest gathering the Dragon Balls. World Tournament arc :"But you are still within human limits! In order to become a master of martial arts, you must break the wall of humanity! That is the challenge!" :— Master Roshi in the episode "Let the Training Begin!" (English Version) When Goku returns to Roshi's house to start his training, Roshi has Goku find him a female companion. After Son Goku fails to find him an attractive woman, a former Orin Temple student named Kuririn comes and requests to train under Roshi as well. After being bribed with Dirty Magazines, Roshi decides to allow him to train under him with Goku if they can bring him a beautiful girl. They eventually bring back a girl named Launch. Roshi packs up his house in a capsule and moves the party over to his special Training Island. He makes Goku and Kuririn wear Turtle Shells as he puts them through tough and "unique" physical training, which begins at 4:30 A.M. and includes early morning milk delivery, tilling land bare handed, construction work and even studying. After eight months have passed, Roshi brings them to Papaya Island to participate in the annual 21st World Martial Arts Tournament and test out their strength and skill. Master Roshi enters the tournament himself in disguise as "Jackie Chun" (a parody of Jackie Chan) in order to make sure that his students will not win; he does this so that they will still feel challenged and will not become overconfident. Roshi easily wins the elimination rounds and is matched against Yamcha and defeats him with ease. Next, Roshi is matched with Kuririn in the semi-final. Kuririn distracts him by throwing panties into the arena, but Roshi still wins. When Goku beats Nam in his semi-final match, Roshi reads Nam's mind and helps him out by giving him a storage capsule to fill with free water for his village. In exchange, Roshi has Nam pose as Master Roshi in the crowd to convince Yamcha that Jackie Chun and Master Roshi are not the same person. Roshi fights Goku in the final match. When Goku looks at the full moon, he turns into a Great Ape, and Roshi is forced to destroy the moon with a Kamehameha to restore Goku back to his original form. When the fight restarts, Roshi and Goku charge at each other, both kicking each other in the face, but ultimately, Roshi just barely wins, as he has slightly more energy than Goku, and his legs are longer than Goku's, so his kick did more damage. Once the tournament is over, Roshi teaches Goku that there is always someone better out there and that he should never think of himself as the best. Having said this, Roshi decides that Goku should go out into the world and begin a journey of his own. Red Ribbon Army arc Roshi heads back to Kame House with Kuririn so they can continue training. After a few days Son Goku returns with Bulma to get a submarine that he let them borrow in exchange for Bulma's Micro Band. When Launch returns from getting groceries, Roshi decides to use the Micro Band to his advantage and draws her into a bath so he can spy on her but Launch transforms into her hostile state threatening to shoot him if he does not do what she says. Captain Dark of the Red Ribbon Army has his troops come to his island to retrieve the Dragon Balls that Goku left behind and to make him build a radar for the Red Ribbon Army thinking that he is a scientist that gave him the radar. Roshi easily defeats the troops and Captain Dark, although he lets one soldier leave alive. When Goku, Bulma and Kuririn return, they gave Roshi an expensive diamond they found in the cave when retrieving their third Dragon Ball, as compensation for destroying his sub. Launch who is still in her bad form takes the diamond and leaves while General Blue of the Red Ribbon Army uses his psychic powers to tie up everybody while he takes the Dragon Balls and leaves a bomb to blow everybody up. They are saved when Launch returns in her good form and frees Goku to get rid of the bomb. Fortuneteller Baba arc Roshi and the others go back to Kame House after retrieving Goku from his victory over the Red Ribbon Army. Seeing that the last Dragon Ball's location is unknown, Roshi points them in the direction of his older sister, the Fortuneteller Baba to have her reveal the position for them. Later on Son Goku comes and grabs Master Roshi and Bulma and takes them to Fortuneteller Baba's Palace as part of a plan Kuririn has. While Yamcha is facing See-Through the Invisible Man, Kuririn pulls Bulma's shirt down showing Roshi her bare breasts causing his nose to bleed and spray onto the Invisible Man, revealing his position to Yamcha and be easily defeated. Roshi follows the rest of the gang and spectates the battles that Baba has them fight for her to tell them where the Dragon Ball is. After being impressed with seeing Goku defeat Bandages the Mummy and Spike the Devil Man at the Devil's Toilet, Goku has to fight a mysterious fighter that seems familiar to both Goku and Roshi. Midway through the fight, Roshi figures out who it is, with Goku still not knowing. When the mysterious fighter gives up, he reveals himself to be Goku's late adopted grandfather, Grandpa Son Gohan, who Baba brought back from the Other World for the day. When Goku retrieves the last ball, Roshi tells Goku to train on his own, as he will not get any stronger by training with him anymore. Bulma convinces Roshi to take on Yamcha as his student and begins training for the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament. Tien Shinhan arc Three years later, Roshi enters the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament under his alias of Jackie Chun once again. At the tournament gates, he meets his old rival, Master Shen, the Crane Hermit, who decides to enter his students because he heard the news of Roshi's students getting far in the last tournament. Jackie Chun makes it past the preliminaries and in the quarter finals is put up against Man-Wolf, who is holding a grudge against him. Man-Wolf wants revenge on Roshi due to Roshi destroying the moon in the last tournament, causing Man Wolf to stay stuck in his wolf form. Roshi easily beats him in the arena, and also takes advantage of Man-Wolf's dog like behavior, by making Man-Wolf run out of the ring in order to retrieve a bone, thus losing the match. Roshi is able to cure Man-Wolf's problem by using Kuririn's head as a substitute moon. In the semi-finals, he is put up against the Crane Hermit's star pupil, Tien. During the fight, Roshi and Tien are almost evenly matched, with both of them landing critical hits on each other, with Roshi managing to greatly surprise Tien with his skills. However, Roshi eventually forfeits the battle much to Tien's surprise since Tien found out that he is really Roshi in disguise and because he had faith in Tien's abilities. So he decides that he would be a better match for his students than himself, thus retiring himself as Jackie Chun. While Tien is conflicting with the commands Master Shen gives him in the final match against Son Goku, Roshi convinces Tien that Master Shen's ways are not right. During Goku's match against Tien, Roshi saves Chaozu from Shen, who tries to kill Chaozu for disobeying him when Shen orders Chaozu to paralyze Goku and Tien so he can kill them for Tien's earlier betrayal. Roshi blasts Shen out of the Tournament area with a Kamehameha blast before Shen can inflict harm on Chaozu. King Piccolo arc When Kuririn is killed after the tournament by Tambourine, Roshi is able to identify that he is a spawn of the evil demon King Piccolo that his former mentor, Master Mutaito sacrificed himself to seal away. This knowledge scares Roshi, and realizing that King Piccolo is back, Roshi decides to travel with Tien and ]]Chaozu\\ to retrieve the Dragon Balls before the demon king can. After finding several of them though, their radar which informs them of the Dragon Balls locations shows them that the remaining ones are actually coming to them, meaning King Piccolo is also seeking the Dragon Balls and is coming for theirs. Tien, Chaozu and Master Roshi retrieve the first one from a greedy pirate bear leader of a Mercenary Clan. When getting the second ball, they arrive at a near-vacated town. When Tien enters the house where the Dragon Ball is indicated to be, he finds himself face-to-face with an ex-fighter whom he savagely beat at a tournament several years ago. At first the man's wife calls the police, believing Tien is responsible for the series of murders being committed by King Piccolo's son Tambourine. Master Roshi is able to prove Tien's innocence however and the police soon leave. Not trusting Tien, the man wearily predicts that the former Crane student will proceed to tear his humble house apart in his search for the object. Instead, Tien grovels at the man's feet, begging him for forgiveness for his previous cruel actions and for the Dragon Ball which can help stop the current crisis. Surprised by Tien's humbleness, the man grants his forgiveness and gives him the Dragon Ball. They then locate the third ball in the Arctic from an icecap and the fourth ball from a mountainside. When King Piccolo finds them, Roshi knocks out Tien, to make sure in case Roshi fails, Tien is there to help. Roshi attempts to use the Evil Containment Wave on King Piccolo, but misses the Electric Rice Cooker by an inch and the technique drains his life force. Roshi with his dying breath tells King Piccolo that he will eventually fail and be brought down. After Roshi finishes his speech, he falls to the ground, dying from his lack of energy. Roshi is brought back to life after Son Goku defeats King Piccolo and travels to Kami's Lookout to revive Shenron. Piccolo Jr. arc Three years later, Master Roshi attends the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament to cheer on his friends and watches the battle of an 18 year old, Son Goku, who has been training with Kami against the reincarnated Piccolo. He is one of the few people who stays until the end of the tournament to see Goku win the battle. Dragon Ball Z (Anime) Saiyans arc Five years later Master Roshi is seen at his home with Kuririn, and Bulma having their reunion with Son Goku and his son, Son Gohan. The group is soon confronted by a man named Raditz, who reveals he is Goku's brother. He also reveals to Goku that he is a Saiyan warrior and was sent to Earth when he was a baby in order to wipe out all life. Master Roshi informs the confused and shocked Goku of a story that Grandpa Son Gohan told him. When he was a baby he hit his head and lost his memory, thus Goku lost his violent nature and became a happy, loving boy. Raditz implores Goku to join him in conquering planets, but is refused. However, Goku's son is kidnapped in order to get Goku to cooperate. Piccolo arrives to help Goku fight, and the two go off to take down Raditz. Later, Kuririn, Bulma, and Master Roshi head to the battlefield and find Goku dying, a result of sacrificing himself to kill Raditz. Piccolo informs the group that two more Saiyans will be coming to Earth in one year, and that they are far more powerful, with Piccolo taking Gohan to train for the invasion. A year later, the Saiyans arrive and Master Roshi, Bulma, Oolong, Puar, Ox King, and Chi-Chi watch the battle on TV. They watch Yamcha fall, but the TV network shorts out, and they are unable to watch the continuing carnage, as Tien, Chaozu, and Piccolo all fall on the battlefield as well. Later they go to the battlefield to retrieve their injured friends, Kuririn reveals the home world of Piccolo is a place named Namek where there are another a set of Dragon Balls that could be used to revive their fallen friends. Namek & Frieza arc Master Roshi watches as Bulma, Kuririn, and Son Gohan blast off into space, headed for Namek. Roshi is called by Bulma after they had arrived on Namek, but revealed the horrible news that Vegeta and a stronger being named Frieza were on the planet as well. Master Roshi visits Wukong Hospital to tell Son Goku of the trouble on Namek. Later, Master Roshi is seen at Capsule Corporation with his friends who are worried about Goku, Gohan, and Kuririn as they struggle to survive against Frieza on Namek. Later, after Chi-Chi asked Dr. Brief to build a second Capsule Corporation spaceship, she took Master Roshi, Yajirobe, Puar and Oolong with her to go to planet Namek. While Goku as a Super Saiyan was fighting Frieza, their attempts to fly were always cancelled either because of a breakdown of the spaceship. Chi-Chi and Master Roshi appear on the other side, from the ship on Earth to contact Gohan on a computer screen. Gohan relays the news that Frieza killed Kuririn and Goku is fighting Frieza. Chi-Chi asks Gohan why, but he leaves to find Bulma. When Goku is revealed to have survived Namek's destruction, but refuses to come home yet, Roshi ends up yelling in frustration that Goku's reason for not returning is that he's scared of the one being that is more powerful than a Super Saiyan: Chi-Chi, Goku's wife, only for him to immediately recant the remark after Chi-Chi, overhearing the remark, starts holding a sword out with the intent of stabbing him with it. Garlic Jr. arc Some months later there is a party at Master Roshi's island. But they are affected by the Black Water Mist let loose by Garlic Jr. Master Roshi is seen scaring Maron, Kuririn's girlfriend, she throws a lawn chair to his face, but it does nothing to the hypnotized man. Then he is kicked by Kuririn in the face, throwing away his sun-glasses and launching him into the sea. They are later cured by the Sacred Water up in Kami's Lookout, and Garlic Jr. is trapped in the Dead Zone yet again by Son Gohan. Trunks arc Around a year later, Son Goku comes back on Earth. After meeting a boy who reveals himself to be the son of Future Vegeta and Future Bulma. Future Trunks, Goku shows his friends his new technique, the Instant Transmission, by going to Kame House and stealing Roshi's sunglasses. When Kuririn brings the sunglasses back to Roshi, Roshi tells him that the ghost of Goku came and stole his sunglasses. Androids & Cell arc Three years later Master Roshi is at his house with Oolong and Chaozu as they await the news regarding the battle with the Androids. Later, Son Goku who had come down with the heart virus is brought to his island to hide from the Androids, who were on the hunt for the fallen Super Saiyan. They later discover a monster named Cell who needs to absorb Android 17 and Android 18 to reach his "Perfect" form. A few days later, Goku recovers and he decides to continue his training in order to combat the Androids. Later the Androids arrive at his island looking for Goku, but Piccolo, takes the Androids to a nearby island to fight. Later the house is flooded due to Cell's final transformation. Cell Games arc Master Roshi is later seen at Capsule corp. listening to Cell's announcement of the Cell Games that will take place in ten days. Later, Master Roshi watches the Cell Games on TV at his house with Bulma. The World Tournament arc Seven years after the defeat of Cell, Master Roshi is told by Gohan that Goku will be returning to Earth to attend the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. Master Roshi attends the tournament to cheer on his friends. The appearance of Babidi changes the course of events, and after Vegeta is taken over by the wizard, he kills hundreds of people at the tournament in order to get Goku to fight him. Master Roshi goes with the others to look for the Dragon Balls in order to revive those killed by Vegeta. Majin Buu arc However, a much larger threat surfaces when Babidi's monster Majin Buu is released. He later takes refuge from Majin Buu on Kami's Lookout. Fusion arc A day later, Buu undergoes a transformation into Super Buu, who finds The Lookout and allows them to live for a short time as he awaits to fight the powerful warrior Goku promised him. While on The Lookout, Super Buu uses his Genocide Blast to kill all the people on Earth except for those on the Lookout. He is later tricked into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in order for Gotenks to fight him on his terms. After Piccolo believes Gotenks had lost, he destroys the door to the chamber, trapping them in for eternity. However, Buu is enraged when he learns he will not be able to eat chocolate, and rips a hole in the dimensions using his powerful voice. Super Buu escapes and turns everybody into chocolate and eats them. Kid Buu & Uub arc He later witnesses with happiness the return of Goku and his friends on Earth after Kid Buu's defeat. Ten years later he attends the 28th World Tournament to cheer on his friends at the end of Dragon Ball Z series, wearing new sunglasses. Dragon Ball Super (Anime) Battle of Gods arc Roshi runs over to Goku's House when he hears that Goku received 100 million zeni and tries to ask him to buy some "interesting DVDs" for him but finds that he already left and Chi-Chi was there and attacks him. Then kicks him out for suggesting to buy perverted things with their money. He then attends Bulma's birthday party and is watching women on the beach with Oolong, who both later get blocked by Chi-Chi. Master Roshi is later shown looking at nude magazines with Oolong. At one point, Master Roshi tries to poke Bulma's breast but gets slapped in the face. Soon after that, he and every passenger on the ship helplessly watches as Beerus charges an enormous purplish energy ball. Krillin, who's standing right next to him, asks Piccolo if aiding them in the attack against Beerus would've helped, to which Piccolo sharply tells him no. During the course of Goku and Beerus' duel, Master Roshi chooses to join Bulma and several others in her space-pod to get a better view of their fight. Resurrection F arc Master Roshi was seen being picked up Kuririn when they heard news of Frieza's return and the two of them join Tien, Gohan, and Piccolo in the fight against him and his army of 1,000 soldiers. He begins by powering up to max and began estimating a quota of 170 soldiers each. He uses kiai kick against his opponents. Before using his cane to defeat one of the soldiers. When Kuririn is scared while being threatened by the army, Master Roshi, while wrestling with a soldier, encouraged him by telling him that "he saw a lot of fights by many amazing warriors and that he will not be hit by such weaklings" and that "he should be proud because, he was trained by the great Master Roshi". After Kuririn regained confidence, he then used "an original move of Master Roshi", the Kamehameha, against his opponents before powering down. He later watches the fight between Goku and Frieza and later Vegeta who steps in after Goku is taken out. After Frieza destroys the Earth, Roshi gets protected by Whis, along with the others. Whis undoes time for Goku to able to kill Frieza and send him back to Earth's Hell. He is later seen at a party, with the other Z fighters who participated in the fight. He is seen talking to Tien and Vegeta. Universe 6 arc He is featured as a background character as he travel with the others to support Beerus's team in the tournament. Future Trunks arc Upon learning about Black Goku, Master Roshi agrees to teach Goku the Evil Containment Wave, wondering who Goku is fighting if he has to rely on that technique. Master Roshi says he will create a talisman for Goku to use to complete the seal, in exchange for Goku taking him to a place with young girls. He then sees Goku leave after finishing the technique. Afterwards Master Roshi calls Trunks by telling him that Goku left the paper amulet, and Trunks tells this to Piccolo. Later on, Master Roshi gives the two an opportunity to train by asking them to collect paradise plants on a remote island. He then thanks them when they come back with the item. Universe Survival arc As a member of Team Universe 7, Master Roshi will be participating in the upcoming Tournament of Power. Dragon Ball GT (Anime) Black Star Dragon Balls arc In Dragon Ball GT, Roshi is first seen walking around trying to chat up young women while on holiday in the city. He is the first one to recognize Son Goku in his child form. Baby arc Roshi is shown again as the people of Earth are transported to New Planet Plant, which was created by a wish from Baby, in order to escape the explosion of Earth caused by the use of the Black Star Dragon Balls. Shortly later, once the Earth is resurrected, Roshi attends a party at Bulma's house. Shadow Dragons arc In the last episode of Dragon Ball GT, Master Roshi is on his island with Krillin when Goku arrives, remembering old times and saying their final goodbyes to Goku. Roshi also appears in a few flashbacks by Goku in the last episode. Film Appearances Dragon Ball movie 1 Dragon Ball movie 2 Dragon Ball movie 3 Dragon Ball movie 4 Dragon Ball Z movie 2 Dragon Ball Z movie 3 Dragon Ball Z movie 4 Dragon Ball Z movie 6 Dragon Ball Z movie 7 Dragon Ball Z movie 8 Dragon Ball Z movie 9 Dragon Ball Z movie 12 Dragon Ball Z movie 14 Dragon Ball Z movie 15 Dragon BallZ movie 15 Dragon Ball Z TV Special 1 Dragon Ball Z TV Special 2 Yo Son Goku & His Friends Return!! Toriko, One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Special Video Games Master Roshi is a playable character in all the following video game: *Cult Jump *Dragon Ball Advanced Adventure *Dragon Ball Daimao Fukkatsu *Dragon Ball Dragon Daihikyou *Dragon Ball 3 Gokuden *Dragon Ball Heroes *Dragon Ball Origins *Dragon Ball Origins 2 *Dragon Ball Revenge of King Piccolo *Dragon Ball RPG Shonen hen *Dragon Ball Shenron no Nazo *Dragon Ball Z Attack of the Saiyans *Dragon Ball Z Arcade *Dragon Ball Z Bakuretsu Impact *Dragon Ball Z Battle of Z *Dragon Ball Z Budokai *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 *Dragon Ball Z Buu's Fury *Dragon Ball Z Gaiden Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku *Dragon Ball Z Gaiden Shin Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku Chikyu Hen *Dragon Ball Z Gaiden Shin Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku Uchu Hen *Dragon Ball Z Harukanaru Densetsu *Dragon Ball Z Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu *Dragon Ball Z Infinite World *Dragon Ball Z Kyoshu! Saiyan *Dragon Ball Z Legend of the Super Saiyan *Dragon Ball Z Sagas *Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai - Another Road *Dragon Ball Z Shin Butoden *Dragon Ball Z 2 Super Battle *Dragon Ball Z Super Gokuden Kakusei Hen *Dragon Ball Z Super Gokuden Totsugeki Hen *Dragon Ball Z Tenkaichi Tag Team *Dragon Ball Z The Legacy of Goku *Dragon Ball Z The Legacy of Goku II *Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Battle 22 *Famicom Jump Hero Retsuden *Jump Super Stars *Super Dragon Ball Z Quotes Relationships 'Fortuneteller Baba' 'Grandpa Son Gohan' 'the Ox King' 'Son Goku' 'Chi-Chi' 'Son Gohan' 'Son Goten' 'Videl' 'Pan' 'Mr. Satan' 'Kuririn' 'Android 18' 'Marron' 'Bulma' 'Vegeta' 'Future Trunks' 'Trunks' 'Piccolo' 'Yamcha' 'Tien' 'Chaozu' 'Oolong' 'Puar' 'the Turtle' 'Launch' 'Yajirobe' 'Dende' 'Majin Buu' 'Beerus' 'Whis' Knownable Relatives *Korin (Mentor) *Master Mutaito (Mentor) *Turtle (Best Friend/Companion) *Fortuneteller Baba (Older Sister) *Grandpa Son Gohan (First Student) *Ox King (Second Student) *Son Goku (Third Student) *Kuririn (Fourth Student) *Yamcha (Fifth & Final Student) *Future Master Roshi (Future Counterpart) Trivia *His name appears in the original manga as Muten Roshi (武天老師). His name in English adaptations is a phonetic adaptation of that title: Master Roshi. The Japanese word roshi (老師) correlates to the Chinese word for "teacher" (lǎoshī) and Muten (武天) is made up of the characters for military/martial and heaven. It is humorous to note that this adaptation translates to "Master Old Teacher", or simply "Master Master". *Most frequently, he is also known as Turtle Hermit. During the World Martial Arts Tournaments, he adopted the moniker Jackie Chun (ジャッキー・チュン), a parody of the actor and martial arts master Jackie Chan, to remain anonymous so that he could demonstrate to his pupils that the world was a big place where there was always someone stronger. *Master Roshi looks like the God of Earth as he appears in Dr. Slump. *Master Roshi's walking stick has a shape similar to that of the Nimbus Cloud flying. *Master Roshi was the first character to be shown to transform, when he transforms into his Max Power form. *Master Roshi's Max Power form shares some similarities with the Ultra Super Saiyan form. They both give the user increased strength and muscle mass, but decrease speed and stamina. *It is possible Roshi designed his Jackie Chun disguise to be a homage to Master Mutaito, as it has the same hairstyle Mutaito had. *Master Roshi once stated that he was "naturally bald", when Krillin told Goku that he must shave his head like his master and himself. This is contradicted, however, in Master Roshi's flashback when he climbed Korin Tower, with a full head of hair, but he could have lost it naturally because of old age. *If he fights Chi-Chi in Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Roshi will say that he never liked Ox-King. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : the late Kohei Miyauchi (1989 – 1995), Hiroshi Masuoka (1995 – 2009) & Masaharu Sato (2010 – Present) *'English' : Mike McFarland (1995 – Present) all information on Master Roshi came from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Master_Roshi Gallery